


When dreams come true

by wwddd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Lots of gay sex, sooooooooo much smut.., there is also a trans character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwddd/pseuds/wwddd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something between a love story and utter and total smut between Natalie Dormer and Natasha Negovanlis, but i changed the names cause it felt a bit rude to describe their sex life.. so yeah... enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Hey, hun. I'm home.“ he whispers into her ear. She mumbles a sleepy `hello` and falls quickly back to sleep. She can't feel him settling behinder her in bed, nor does she feel his warm breath on her neck as he holds her close.

The woman opens her eyes, blinking into the bright light surrounding her. She looks down on herself. Toes buried in green grass, the white dress so light she can barley feel it. The fabric tickles her knees as the wind blows over the empty field. Her blonde hair gets blown into her face and she tries to tame it, without succes. She settles onto the grass, closes her eyes and enjoys the warmth of the sun, and the earth under her butt.   
„Hello, beautiful.“ A voice very close to her whispers into her ear. She startles as her eyes snap open. She moves further away before asking:“ Who are you?“  
„Whoever you want me to be, sugar.“ The voice is rather deep for a woman and rather teasing for a stranger, but in some way very comforting. The women whom the voice belongs to, has black curly hair and a wide shit-eating grin on her face.   
„It's Natasha. My name's Natasha.“ She explains after a confused glance. „And you are…?“  
„Dormer.“  
„Dormer? Did your parents like sleeping so much they named you after it?“   
„It's a surname, genius.“ Dormer grumbles. Natasha just grins and states:“ I'm glad I chose you, you got character.“  
„What do you mean with ´chose´? Dormer questions.  
„Nothin' love.“   
They both fell silent, watching the lonley cloud on the otherwise blue sky cover the sun.   
„Where are we?“ the blonde woman asks, not taking her eyes from the cloud.  
„I don't know, it's your dream.“  
„Dream?“  
„Yes, you're dreamin'“ The black haired women states. Dormer is still staring into the sky while Natasha stares at her and studys her features. The blue round eyes seem to change color, depending on the light and the surroundings. The blonde curly locks fall gently over her shoulders, ending above her breasts. Her nose is small and pointy. Over all exactly what Natasha paid for.   
„So.. you're a dream as well?“  
„Something like that.“ Natasha smirks. 

 

********

 

„I never had a dream like this...“ she mumbles more to herself.   
„Only very special people have the opportunity to dream about me.“ Natasha winks.  
„Yeah, I really am special.“ Dormer states grinning.   
Natasha chuckles as she tries to get the word out:“You are...“   
Suddenly everything stops. Like someone hitting pause on the remote control for a movie. The wind stopped blowing through their hair, and clothes. The grass doesn't move. Neither do they. Natasha and Dormer stare at one another. Silence surrounds them. Blue meets brown. They can't tear their eyes away. Natasha slowly moves closer. Not once leaving Dormers eyes.   
Natasha's hand strokes the others cheek, after brushing a stray hair behind her ear. The tension is so thick you could cut the air with a knife. Natasha licks her lips and glances at Dormers mouth. Dormer keeps staring at the women in front of her. She can feel her breath on her face, little brushes of warm air make it a lot worse to regain control.   
Natasha shifts closer, making their position kind of awkward. Nevertheless she doesn't stop getting closer, and Dormer isn't trying to stop it in the slightest. Neither of them breaths before Dormer snaps forward and finally smashes their mouths together.   
Their lips meet in a heated kiss, and soon not only their lips but also their tongues make acquaintances. Dancing for domination and battling for affection. Natasha lets herself getting lead by Dormer, completely content with just breathing in the others scent, and being pressed so close to her. The women with the black hair slowly moves back, taking the other women with her.   
Soon the back of her head meets the sun heated grass. Natasha is now giving herself completely to the other woman. Her body laying on the grass, feet streched out and pushed apart.  
Dormer doesn't hesitate for a minute, going after the other. Kissing her feverishly. Her knees are settled inside Natasha's spread thighs. Her breasts are in contact with Natasha's.   
Dormers nerves are allarmed, every sensation is heightened, and her body heat is rising exponentially. Natasha kisses back with as much force, while her hands begin to wander along the others bare arms. Eventually ending up on Dormers hips, pressing her close and holding her in place. 

********

 

“Uh, dominant. I like.” Natasha states with a grin. Dormer locks eyes with her and growls before diving back to the others lips. Natasha raises her finger, puts it between both their mouths. She waits until Dormer watches her, eyes glinting malicious. “Ah, ah, ah” She breaths, barely audible. “I'm not that kinda girl” she adds in a high and sarcastic voice.  
Dormer rolls her eyes and moves their lips further apart, so she could speak easier:” I thought this was my dream.”   
“True. Maybe it's just a sign?” Natashas smile widens.  
Dormer raises her eyebrows “A sign?”   
“That you're just not ready yet.”  
Dormer huffs a breath: ”Sure.” she breaks out into a laugh, “I don't think so. Maybe it's you who isn't ready for-” she stops to gesture towards her body before she goes on, “-all of that.”   
Natasha hints: “Nice theory, honey, but it's still your dream. So it's all about you.”  
The other women pouts and climbs down from Natasha, retaking her earlier position.

“We don't have much more time tonight.” the black haired girl informs Dormer.  
“How long?”   
“7-6-5..” she counts down.  
“Will I see you again?” Dormer inquires.  
“Zero.” 

Natasha is the first to vanish from her view, followed by the sky, the trees and eventually the grass and the flowers. Instead of green and blue, everything is gray and black.   
Dormer presses her eyes together, willing back her dream.   
“Time to wake up!” A deep manly voice calls from the doorway.   
Dormer just groans and buries her head deeper into the pillow. Her body still warm from sleep, and to Dormers surprise she feels well rested. Usually when she dreams, she's as tired waking up as going to bed. Today is different. That still doesn't make getting out of bed an easy task.   
Suddenly cold air is hitting her warm skin.   
“No!” she demands, ”gimme back m'blanket!”  
The man chuckles:”You really have to get up now. Forgot the meeting with that CEO?”   
“What?” she mumbles into her pillow, her feet pressed to her chest, to keep some of the warmth. Without the blanket this task seems futile.   
“The meeting with that super rich dude… he wants to have 25 % of your company...” he hints.  
Dormers eyes open wide,” Shit!” she exclaims, rolling of the bed only to stop and stare at the closet.  
“Where's my- “  
“Bathroom!” the man shouts, walking out the bedroom.  
“Thanks, Caleb!”  
She hurries into the bathroom and takes off the oversized sleep shirt. While she's sitting on the toilet she puts on her bra and the white blouse. After peeing, she puts on the dark blazer and the trousers. She quickly grabs a piece of fabric before running down the stairs into the open kitchen. She spots Caleb next to the coffee machine, pouring an extra strong one for her. He moves both cups to the wooden table before looking up.   
“You look-” Caleb starts.  
“Tie or no tie?” the women interjects  
“-fantastic. And… hold it up.” he instructs. “Take the tie.”   
Dormer smiles, ties a knot and joins her boyfriend at the table.  
She kisses him on the cheek from across the table top.   
“You're great. Thank you.” her voice is filled with gratitude and love as she looks at him. She almost forgot about the dream. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

She left the apartment in a hurry, trying to block out all the thoughts of her recent dream. The cars headlights light up as she presses a button on her key. Another button reveals the car key and it springs free. She put it into the car, turns it around and the engine roars to life. Twenty minutes of traffic later, she slams the car door shut, locks it and walks towards the elevator in the parking lot, Dormer presses the button to the 5th floor and waits for the doors to reopen. With her dark shoes she taps an irregular rhythm against the elevator floor. Her lipstick red lips move without making a sound, practicing her speech. The 'ding' from the elevator tears her out of her thoughts. She quietly shakes her hair, and a stray strand gets lose and falls in front of her eyes. While hurrying down the street she pushes it back behind her ear. The hallways of the building are crowded as every morning. The bitter scent of coffee mixed with fresh perfume lies in the air. The building is filled with excited chatter and the sound of the printer.   
“Morning, Ms. Dormer”, greets the secretary  
“Hey, Lucy. Do I look representable?” Dormer asks motioning down her body.  
“Perfect”, Lucy grins “wait! There's a hair...”she hasty adds, pulling one dark curly long hair from the front of Dormers suit pants.   
Lucy looks at her with confusion on her features “Who's hair is-”   
Lucy gets interrupted by a tiny chubby man in suit and a green tie.   
“Mr. Karnstein, nice to meet you. I'm Jamie Dormer, the head of this enterprise.” the women smiles at him and holds out her hand for him to shake. The man raises his eyebrows and looks her up and down, as if he's trying to find every single flaw on the woman. One side of Dormer's mouth lifts up, as she stares daggers into the fat man.   
“I'm not Ms Karnstein. I'm her lawyer, Mr. Anderson.” he spits hateful.  
“You're not my lawyer.” says a voice behind Dormer, and as she moves around to look at the voice that sounds oddly familiar.   
“He's my assistant, and honestly was the only one who applied for the job.” The eyes that belong to that voice, light up at the joke as she nods Lucy in greeting. The secretary smiles and nods back.   
Dormer couldn't move one bit. Her feet feel like they're part of the floor and it's impossible to move them. The woman’s eyes almost fall out of her skull as she looks at the other woman who just spoke. The woman has long, dark hair that falls in soft curls down, past her shoulders. She seems so familiar to Dormer, put she just can't remember from where she knew her.   
In the meantime, Anderson turned as red as a bottle of ketchup and tries to make himself even smaller. The woman then turns to Dormer and whispers:” Sexist prick he is. I'm trying to make his life a living hell.” A grin spreads across her face, but is soon replaced with a professionally neutral face expression, as Dormer just keeps right staring at her.   
“Anyways,” The black haired women continues, “I'm Karnstein, but you can call me Natasha. I'm here for the proposed 25 %.”   
They shake hands and fortunately Dormer manages to get out a few words, although a bit too late, “Dormer.” She weakly smiles at the other woman.  
“Like sleeping, huh?” Natasha smiles and winks at the other woman.   
It is then when it hits her where she saw that face before. In her dreams, it's the same contagious smile, the same dark hair and the same sassy remarks. Dormer is quick to retain her composure, mostly because she has to tough.   
“Let's get going then, shall we?” Natasha proposes  
“Of course.” Dormer agrees and shows her the way to her office. Anderson follows them in silent embarrassment.   
Dormer is still a bit stuck on the thought that the woman walking behind her is an exact replica of her tonight's dream. She has been effortlessly trying to think about anything else than that dream. Now her dream is going to be in the same room as her. She has to try really hard not to tear off her clothes right now. It's the first and hopefully last time she's glad a sexist man is going to be in the same room as them. However that doesn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at the thought of Natasha.   
Dormer opens the door the her rather large office with windows instead of a wall, that make it possible to look over a big part of New Orleans.   
“Come in.” She invites, trying her best to look and act professional. As Natasha passes her by she really can't help herself and glances at the woman’s behind. Of course that doesn't stay unnoticed and Natasha quips:” Enjoying the view?”  
“Very much, indeed.” Dormer confesses, surprisingly calm and with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Natasha breaks out into a loud and incredible beautiful laugh. Dormer simple stares completely awestruck.   
The black haired women is soon back to normal, and prepares for the talk as she settles down in one of the chairs in front of Dormer's desk. Anderson rests next to his boss, not daring to say a word even though his mean eyes tell exactly what he's thinking.   
Dormer bites her lips, takes a deep breath and completely focuses on her presentation. 

The fifty-five minutes pass in a blur. In the end they all shake hands, and Dormer lingers a bit too long while holding Natasha's. Karnstein tells Dormer that she will call within the next week to seal the deal, she leaves, the sexist in tow.   
Dormer lets herself fall back down onto the seat, a heavy breath escapes her lips before she moves her hands through her blonde curls. Lose strands of hair get caught in between the fingers and she lets them glide on the pavement. The woman stands up and puts her things back in order, and cleans the desk of pieces of paper. As she passes the seat on which Natasha sat, her eyes catch sight of a white strip of paper. Dormer hastily grabs for it. Disappointment washes over her as she realizes that it's only a business card. She almost threw it away, before she sees black ink on the other side of the card:   
Call me x – Nat 

Above that was a phone number and a smiley. 

Dormer leaves the office with an undeniable spring in her step, the number safely tucked in her suit pants.   
“You look like you just had a reeeeally nice time” Lucy states suggestively.  
“Shove it, Lucy”, Dormer says with a smile, blowing her a kiss and grabbing the pile of papers before heading back into the office. The day is spend working on tons of papers and having pointless discussions with her employees. At the evening the women starves for a shower and some much needed food. She leaves her office at eight pm. as one of the last people before the safety guards arrive.   
The drive home is spend with daydreaming about french fries and pasta, but soon her dreams change from eating food to eating…. well. Dormer thinks about Natasha and wonders how it's possible to dream about a person you've never met before, and that in so many details. She decides to put those thoughts at the very back of her mind. She prefers to think about touching her in R rated ways.   
Somehow she's glad that she finally reached her home, she gets out the car, closes the door, and opens the door to her shared apartment. The smell of pasta and tomato sauce hits her nostrils. Dormer follows her nose into the kitchen where Caleb is setting the table and putting the pan on the table.   
“I ever tell you, that I love you?” The woman asks.  
“Every time I cook for you.” Caleb laughs.  
“Good.” Dormer says and without another word digs into her spaghetti.  
Eating Spaghetti is always messy, and it doesn't take very long for her white shirt to be stained with tomato sauce.  
“You're such a pig.” Caleb protests in disgust.  
“Duh”, Dormer grunts, shoving even more spaghetti into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha pushed the button on the elevator, the door closes with that and the lift goes down. Her thoughts stuck on someone going down...on her. She can't help but smile. The smile grows even brighter as she notices Anderson's grim face.  
“What's next on the timetable?” Natasha asks into the silence.   
The sounds of paper brushing against each other fills the tight space. Anderson finally finds the right date and the elevator bings. They start walking, Anderson falling a step behind.   
“No more meetings, ma’am.”   
“None?” surprise obvious in her voice.   
“You wanted time to finish paper work, Ms Karnstein.” Anderson states in a monotone voice.   
Natasha remembers the pile of sheets on her desk, and sights “Right.” She opens her cars door, sits down and drives into her office, for exactly 27,54 minutes. 

“Food! We need food!” Natasha laments, while petting her dog and leading her inside the apartment. Her stomach grumbles from lack of food. She shakes of her heels and shrugs out the coat, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. The coat sleeve landed on the German shepherd, who barked at it before following Natasha into the open kitchen. The dog owner boils some water, and prepares the dogs food, and pours it into Hufflepuff's bowl. As the water boils she pours a cup of rice in it and begins cutting carrots and unfreezing peas.   
The finished meal is eaten in silence, only interrupted by the fork that's scratching against the plate and the drinking noises Hufflepuff makes.   
After cleaning up, Natasha lets herself fall on the couch, next to Hufflepuff, absentmindedly caressing her while watching crappy TV shows. She almost falls asleep using the dog as a comfortable, but rather hairy, pillow. Natasha shakes her head to clear her mind from the sleep fogginess.  
“Let's get going, buddy.” she whispers, voice thick with sleep. Hufflepuff follows her out the living room and settles onto her dog-bed. Natasha rubs her eyes and changes out of her skirt, thighs, shirt and bra. She replaces her work clothes with a gray oversized shirt, and is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

Natasha finds herself in a a pitch black room, suddenly a dozen lights shine up the entire room. The candles alight the room orange and red, and make the surroundings visible for Natasha's eyes. She finds herself in a windowless room, with bright walls and only one other object beside the candles, a bed. A bed covered in red rose petals scattered on white bedsheets. Natasha just stares numbly at the bed. Some inexplicable force draws her nearer to the bed. She steps closer until her knees brush against the underside of the bed. She quickly climbs atop it. Stretching on the soft mattress, still wearing the shirt and her purple panties. Natasha closes her eyes and almost falls asleep. Almost.   
She hears a noise, more like a gust of wind. Natasha slowly opens her eyes, from her position on the bed. There she stands, wearing jogging pants and a black tank top, which really brings out the blue of her eyes.   
“Hello, beautiful.” Natasha addresses the other women with a wink.   
“You literally are the woman of my dreams.” The other women mumbles, more to herself.  
“Hey! Don't act like you don't like it, Dormer. I saw the way you looked at me today.” Dormer blushes at that and tries to cover her face with looking around in the room.  
Natasha keeps her eyes locked on Dormer, and draws circles with her pointy finger on her thighs. Dormer's eyes get caught on the tormentingly slow motion, and tries to keep calm by breathing deep in and out. Natasha still stares at her, from the position on the bed, as soon as Dormer looks her into the eyes she licks her lips and bites it afterwards.   
“Fuck it.” Dormer states rushing over to the bed. She crawls onto the bed and on top of the other woman, who has a shit-eating grin on her pretty face. Dormer quickly wipes that away by kissing her full force. No hesitation this time. There's only lust, heat and the both of them.   
Natasha tugs at Dormers shirt and pulls it over her head, soon followed by her own landing somewhere on the floor.   
The blonde woman starts kissing down Natasha's neck, and makes her gasp for air. Natasha soon gets revenge by grabbing the others butt and pulling it close to her. She moves her hair and creates sweet friction. Dormer groans, and puts even more pressure on their crotches.   
“Wait.” Natasha gasps, “We need to get those pants off you.”   
Dormer grumbles but willingly lifts her hips and Natasha pulls her pants down, and with them her underwear. She then moves to removing her own panties but Dormer stops her. She takes her wrists and holds them over Natasha's head, keeping it in place there. She kisses her and then slowly moves down Natasha's stomach, until she reaches her panties.   
Dormer carefully kisses her, then she grabs the fabric with her teeth, and pulls them down. Natasha breathlessly lifts her hips while trying to calm down. Dormer throws the fabric to the rest of their clothes. She moves back up and starts kissing Natasha again. The black haired woman is so engrossed in the kissing she doesn't notice Dormers hand getting very low. Dormer lets her hand wander against the others thighs and Natasha's breath gets caught. Dormer smiles into the kiss, while her hand wanders closer to where Natasha wants, and by this point needs it to be. 

 

Dormers hand brushes against Natasha's sweet spot. A moan escapes her lips and she closes her eyes. Suddenly Dormer's fingers are gone.   
“Hey!” Natasha growls and demands,”Get your hand back down there!” She blindly reaches for Dormer, but her hands stay empty. Natasha opens her eyes, as she takes in her surroundings.  
“No!” she whispers running a hand through her hair. The whisper grows into a steady stream of “Fuck.” followed by “This can't be happening!” and “Dammit.”   
Natasha is back in her own bedroom without petals and candles. Worst of all the other woman is gone, and so is the pleasure she could have created.   
She groans vocally, her breath still fast and ragged. Her heart beating so fast it almost jumps out of her ribcage, the rage and sexual frustration for sure, won't slow it down.   
During her sleep she kicked the bedsheets off the bed, due to the heat spreading from her inner thighs all over her body, from the toes to the tip of her ears.  
Natasha is wearing way too many clothes considering the incredible heat. She moves to remove her shirt but her focus is quickly taken towards another place, her pulsating vagina. The woman doesn't even have enough patience to pull down the soaked panties. Natasha slides further down the bed, making her shirt ride up so far the cloth barely covers her nipples. She spreads her legs wider apart, closes her eyes and desperately tries to go back to that beautiful dream. Her efforts are useless, all she can do is remember the things dream-Dormer did to her. Of course she can imagine how the situation could have proceeded. She slowly lets her hand slide inside her panties. Rubbing circles on the sensitive area.  
Soon the bedroom fills with the sound of heavy breathing, and the occasional dirty moan.   
To her own surprise, it doesn't take long for her to feel that familiar sensation. Her hand starts moving in a faster rhythm, even more heat rises and Natasha's back rises from the mattress. Her mouth opens, moans paired with air are pressed out of her lungs as she reaches her climax. Her muscles tense and relax again and again.   
Natasha lies motionless on the bed, a total wreck. Her cheeks are tinged red and her pupils are so big, they only leave a very thin brown line visible. She closes her eyes and baths in the afterglow, enjoying the deep relaxation of all her body parts.  
Lying there she completely denies, the fact that she just came at the thought of her business partner, and pushes all thoughts of Dormer into the far back of her mind.   
Natasha lazily pulls her sleep shirt back down, tosses away her even more soaked panties, and reaches for the bedsheets on the floor. All while using as minimal movement as possible. It doesn't take long for her relaxed body to fall asleep for the third time this night. 

The night is considerably short and soon interrupted by the ringing of the alarm clock, soon followed by soft feet padding into the room. Natasha groans and smashes the off button on the alarm. Her mood turns from sour to content immediately as she notices Hufflepuff in the room with her. The dog jumps on the bed and buries her head in her owner's neck. She cuddles the dog for a while before getting out the bed and grabbing fresh clothes. Hufflepuff sniffs around the room and doesn't need very long to find the discarded panties. “No, no, no.” she giggles, “That's nothing for your young nose, Hufflepuff.” She picks up the underwear and tosses it into her laundry basket.   
A quick shower and a shared breakfast later they head out for a long walk, on the way home Natasha brings Hufflepuff to the dog care.   
Back home she dresses for the office, in skirt, white blouse, dark thighs and heels.  
Up to this point she was distracted enough, but now nothing can keep her mind from wandering to her constant daydream, and since this evening, night dream as well, Dormer. Where her mind stays stuck for the rest of her office hours.


	4. A chest filled with diamonds and gold

A few days pass, very slowly. Those days are filled with sad glances towards the phone and angry glances towards the phone. Natasha tries her best to keep busy, but she can't help but look at her smart phone. The first day, the day after her dream, she looked at the phone every ten minutes, not wanting to miss the possible call from Dormer. The next day, she only looks at it every half hour, the day is over and still no news from the business woman. The day after that Natasha is a mixture of sad and angry. Every time her phones goes off, she practically dives towards it, but it's usually just some employee or Anderson. Every time her hopes get crushed a little bit more, and she's torn between going to Dormer's office and calling her out on it, or just forgetting all about her.   
The phone rings. Another business call. She sighs, and her head falls heavily onto the desk.   
Her office door opens, Natasha doesn't bother to look up, she'd recognize those steps everywhere.   
“Laura” she mumbles into her arms, “What brings you to my humble abode?”  
Laura doesn't bother with social norms and skips the greeting:”Probably the fact that you're caved in here for days now. What happened, Nat?”   
“Nothin' happened” she mumbles, voice muffled by her sleeve.   
“Yeah, sure” she states voice dripping with sarcasm.   
As Natasha doesn't reply she adds,”If you don't wanna tell me, okay. But you and I are going out tonight.”   
Natasha opens her mouth to protest but Laura quietens her down,”Nope. We're going. I'll pick you up at 10 sharp, be ready, loser.” With that she leaves the office.  
Natasha groans, lifts her head up and a tiny smile tugs at the corner of her lips. 

The clock soon strikes 10pm. Natasha's brushing her long hair, that she straightened for the occasion. The door rings three times in a row, exactly the way Laura always does. Nat smiles to herself and hurries towards the entry door letting her friend in.   
“God, it's freezing out here.” Laura says in way of greeting.  
“Hello, to you too. Yes, it's cold, but it also is Autumn so it's supposed to be cooler.”  
“Shut it, smart ass.” Laura retorts and hugs her best friend tight.   
They let go, Laura asks if Natasha's got everything and they leave the apartment, but not before wishing Hufflepuff a good night and giving her lots of pets. 

They go to their usual bar, Silas, where they drink shot after shot. Until they are both a bit buzzed and Natasha starts complaining about Dormer.   
“I gave her my number, she never called.” Natasha declares. “It's been three days now. She should've called… maybe she just lost my number” the hope in her voice growing “...or, or maybe she didn't see it!” She was now more than gone. Her delusions won over her rational mind as she tried to find reasons for the absence of the call. Natasha's fantasies are soon interrupted  
“Maybe you're not her type.” Laura says hushed, not daring to look her friend in the eyes. She makes the mistake and looks up at Natasha who's face had fallen once again.   
Without another word she stands up and stumbles towards the bar. She buys two shots, and returns to their table with none.   
“Sorry, one was supposed to be for you.” she grins lazily and with a lot of effort manages to sit back down into the booth, opposite Laura.   
Laura leans back and presses here lips together, watching Natasha drown one after the other shot. Her drunkenness soon draws a lot of disgusting people towards her. Paying for her drinks to make her even more drunk. Laura watches the encounter with various men suspiciously, and it doesn't take long for one of them to move his hand down, closer towards Natasha's butt. Laura rushes to her friend in a matter of seconds, pushing all the other patrons out of the way with her elbows. She jerks the guys hand away, before he can grab Nat's behind. “You filthy asshole!” she growls at him. The black haired man takes a step back, and after another death glare from Laura he walks backwards into the crowd.   
A content smile is on Laura’s face as she turns back towards her friend. The smile falls. Natasha looks at her with hatred, she grabs Laura's arm and leads her, unsteadily, out of Silas.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Natasha yells.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Laura replies. “He wanted to grab your ass, for god's sake! I just wanted to help you!” Her face is red from the screaming and the anger, similar to Natasha's.  
“Maybe I wanted him to?”   
“You're a lesbian, remember?”   
Natasha falls silent.  
“Stop behaving like a dick, just 'cause this Dormer chick won't call you back. I just wanted to be a good friends. Obviously it was the wrong thing to do.” Laura looks at Natasha, and walks past her towards the road. A taxi stops and Laura opens the car door “Do whatever you want, Nat. But I'm not very keen on reading about your corpse in the paper.” With that she steps into the car and closes the door again.   
Natasha keeps standing on the street for a little while before she decides to head back into the bar.   
From now on, she doesn't accept anymore drinks from strangers and just sits at the bar, drowning way too many shots. She rests her head on her hand an elbow, her eyes slip close. Her breath deepens and soon her extremities get loose. Her feet don't hold her on the bar stool and she slowly slips sideways. Before she manages to fully fall from the chair a small hand grabs her by her waist and holds her tight. The hand becomes hands, that push her back onto the stool. Warm breath hits Natasha's neck. “Whoa, easy there tiger.”   
Natasha's eyes snap open at the familiar English accent. She turns around way to fast, and everything turns blurry. “Sh, take your time” the female behind her calms her down.   
Natasha tries again, this time slower. Then she sees her, all blue eyes and blonde hair. Her throat is dry.   
“Hello, Natasha”, Dormer greets with a smile on her lips, but her eyes don't smile. Natasha frowns at that and slurs “ 'ello, beautyf'll.”   
“Holy moly, you really are drunk”   
Natasha just keeps starring at her in awe.   
“C'mon, let's get you home.” Dormer smiles that breathtaking smile Natasha gets addicted to immediately.   
Dormer helps her down from the bar stool, drapes one arm over her shoulder. Natasha let's her weight and her head fall on the other woman, who carries both of them outside.   
Natasha doesn't remember much. Only the sweet smell of roses mixed with her own stench of alcohol. She recalls driving in a car and walking up some stairs, then everything goes black.


End file.
